


Happy Birthday, Oksana

by CamAstankovaPark



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark
Summary: It's Villanelle's Birthday, and Eve is determined to make sure that it's one that she will never forget ❤️
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Happy Birthday, Oksana

It's 6 am on Friday morning, March 12, 2020, when Villanelle wakes in bed, alone. Her and Eve had spent the prior evening cuddled on the sofa drinking champagne and binge watching old episodes of Orphan Black. Exhaustion eventually got the better of them, so Eve, being the ever so gracious host, took Villanelle's hand and led her into her bedroom where she handed her some boxers to sleep in. 

"No shirt?" Villanelle inquires.

"Nuh uh. You stretch out my shirts because they don't fit you!."

"Yes, they do. You just want me naked."

Eve shoots her an evil grin. "I do not! I gave you boxers, didn't I?"

"Mmmhmmmm. Right."

"Just shut up and get into bed, asshole. I want to cuddle you."

"Ooh I love it when you talk dirty to me, Pupsik! Do it again."

"Dirty will have to wait, babe. I have to be in the office super early and it's way past my bedtime."

Villanelle pouts, but crawls into bed with Eve, and pulls her close, wrapping her arm around her waist, and nuzzling her face into Eve's hair. Their bodies mold into one another as if they are one entity. Eve's hair smells of lavender, which lulls Villanelle into a restful slumber. Villanelle loves falling asleep with Eve in her arms, but she is none too fond of waking up and finding Eve's side of the bed cold with no Eve in sight.

Villanelle rolls over to find a note and a single red rose placed on the pillow where Eve's warm body had previously inhabited. 

She takes the rose to her nose and inhales the fragrance with a smile, and opens the note. 

"Good morning, Sagwa. I kissed you this morning before I left to wish you a Happy Birthday. You told me that you don't celebrate, and that's okay. I want you to know that it's not important that today is your birthday, what's important is that every day is your day and you are mine and I am yours. Remember that our best years are still ahead of us, and I will be there with you for every up, down, and everything in between. While it only takes a few seconds to say I Love You, it will take me the rest of my life for me to show you how much."

Love, Your Pupsik ❤️

P.S. There is a Charli Cold Brew in the refrigerator for you as well as some waffles from Wafflemeister because we both know I can't cook for shit. I'll see you in a couple of hours, and then we can spend the day together celebrating you.

Villanelle lays in bed reading and re-reading Eve's letter to her. It's the first one that Eve has ever written to her. She sniffs the letter and notices that it smells of La Villanelle, the first gift that Villanelle had given to Eve, which makes Villanelle feel even more special and more loved than she's ever felt in her entire existence. She's experienced so many new emotions because of Eve, and at times, it has become a bit overwhelming. However, Eve has a way of being able to read her and instinctively know what she needs to help her cope with the onslaught of new emotions.

A short while later, after allowing her mind to wander, Villanelle gets out of bed and walks down the stairs into the kitchen. On the table, she finds the waffles, with another note folded next to the plate. 

She opens the note and reads it while eating her waffles.

"Text me after you've finished your breakfast and await further instructions."

I love you ❤️

Huh? Further instructions? What is Eve up to?

After she downs the waffles and finishes her cold brew, she texts Eve, as instructed.

"Okay, baby...what are you up to? I've finished breakfast. So, what now, Eve?"

It takes a little while but Eve eventually texts back. 

"I need you to meet me at Hospital. I promise I'm okay, but I need you to meet me there." 

"What???? What's wrong??? "

"Just...meet me here...I am okay, love."

A short while later, Villanelle arrives at the hospital, and texts Eve. 

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom on the 4th floor. Hurry."

Villanelle steps on the elevator and presses the button to the 4th floor. Once the doors open, she rushes down the corridor to the bathroom and bursts through the door.

"Eve! Are you in here? What's going on?"

Eve is in the stall. "Yes, I'm here. I'll be right out."

"Are you sure you're okay? What in the HELL is going on?"

Eve steps out of the stall to find Villanelle staring back at her through the mirror. When she turns around, Eve pulls a single red rose from behind her back, and hands it to Villanelle.

Villanelle is completely confused. "Eve! You're being very weird. What is going on?"

Eve responds by kissing her girlfriend.

"V, I want you to know that right here, in this very bathroom, was where I fell in love with you. At the time I didn't know it, nor could I have ever known the impact that you would have on me and my life. Through all of the hell we went through to end up where we are now, I'd do it all over again because it brought us together. I know that our road was treacherous and that is mostly due to my own stupidity. While it's your birthday, I'm feel I'm the one who has received the greatest gift of all. Your love."

Villanelle, stunned, reaches for Eve and kisses her deeply. 

"You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world, Pupsik. With you, I feel seen, I feel your love for me and I feel my love for you. I feel all the things! I love you, Eve!"

"I feel them all, too, Oksana. I was never a believer of love at first sight, until you crashed into me."

"Now, are you ready to go home?"

"Home?"

"Yes. Home."

"Eve, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I am. What do you think?"

"Yes!!!! YES YES YES. a THOUSAND TIMES, YES!!!!"

The women embrace in a warm hug, exchanging kisses all over each others faces. Eve slips a house key into Villanelle's hand, closing it into a fist, and kisses the back of her hand. 

"Good! Let's go home, baby so I can eat birthday cake off of your body!"

Villanelle eyes Eve suspiciously..."Who baked the cake?"

Eve smacks Villanelle on the ass..'Baby, I just got you to move in with me, I'm not trying to kill you just yet! But Elena baked it."

"Phew, thank goodness."

"Happy Birthday, Asshole ❤️"

"Thank you, Pupsik. This is the best birthday I've ever had. I love you so much!

"I love you, too sweetheart. Let's go home."


End file.
